Reto 80 días (Traducción)
by Euni-chan
Summary: Un one shot al día por 80 días. Emparejando a Sakura con Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, Minato, Asuma, Shi, Darui, A, Ao, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Itachi, Ibiki, Choji, Genma, Raido, Izumo, Kotestsu, Madara, Nagato (pein), Hashirama, Tobimara, Sakumo,Kankuro, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kabuto, Hayate, kimimaro, Zetsu, Iruka, Hiashi, y más. Historia Original de UNCpanda.
1. Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y este fanfic es una traducción autorizada de la maravillosa **UNCpanda,** yo sólo tengo el crédito de la traducción al español.

El link original de la historia en inglés: www. /s/ 8804898/1/80 -Day-challenge sin los espacios.

 **Advertencias/ notas de traductor** : Esta es una traducción autorizada del reto de 80 días de UNCpanda, este es un fanfic que empareja a Sakura con varios personajes de Naruto (serán 80 capitulos/oneshots en total), sin ninguna relación entre un one shot y otro. Realmente espero les guste tanto como a mí.

 **Reto** : Crear una Historia usando las palabras álbum de fotos, catorce, polvo, y repisa de chimenea.

 **Pairing** : NarutoXSakura

Sakura pasaba las páginas de uno de los muchos álbumes de fotos esparcidos en suelo del salón. Cada álbum contenía fotos de ciertos momentos de su vida: su infancia, sus cumpleaños, sus años de Chuunin, sus años de Jounnin, fotos del equipo Gennin que había entrenado, los festivales a través de los años, su boda, las bodas de sus amigos, las vidas de sus hijos, y las vidas de los hijos de sus hijos, y fotos de ella y de su esposo. Esos álbumes mostraban su vida entera, todo por lo que había luchado y defendido.

Ella miró hacia arriba a la foto de ella y Naruto el día de su boda exhibida en la repisa de la chimenea. Sonrió, habían estado casado cincuenta y cinco años antes de que él falleciera. Él se había convertido en Hokage, padre de cuatro chicos, abuelo de ocho nietos y contando, y había amado cada minuto de ello. Había muerto apaciblemente mientras dormía, dejando la villa en las manos capaces de Konohamaru. Y aquí estaba ella diez años después, una mujer vieja de ochenta y siete años, la última miembro viva de los nueve notas y de los once de Konoha. Estaba considerada una anciana de la villa, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que se había retirado de las actividades de la villa. Ahora era solo una mujer mayor, viviendo en la casa de su hijo mayor.

Tronando su espalda mientras se ponía de pie, Sakura tomó los álbumes uno a uno y los regresó a su respectivo estante en el salón, derribando el único álbum que siempre se aseguraba de mantener en la parte posterior.

Se abrió en el piso en la página catorce, y por un momento el corazón de Sakura se detuvo. Había dos fotos en esa página, la foto de arriba era de los doce de Konoha justo después de los exámenes Chuunin cuando tenían trece años, y la foto de abajo era la fotografía de su equipo Gennin. Ahí estaba Kakashi, Naruto y… Sasuke mirándola. Sacando ambas fotos de sus fundas protectoras, las apretó contra su pecho y se recostó en el sofá, su kimono alzándose ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Se quedó dormida con un joven Naruto gritando " _dattebayo_ ", un Sasuke joven murmurando _"que molesto_ " entre dientes y un Kakashi inventando excusas sobre un gato negro. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ya no estaba en el salón de su hijo, estaba en el puente donde su equipo se había reunido siempre y estaban ahí esperándola. Naruto, luciendo como cuando eran jóvenes, corrió hacia ella, la levantó en brazos y ella le abrazó con fuerza. Sobre su hombro ella vio al resto de sus amigos, Ino estaba joven y hermosa otra vez, no la anciana como la que había muerto. Kakashi estaba justo ahí al lado de Kurenai, Asuma y Gai. Chouji y Shikamaru estaban juntos, así como Shino, Kiba y Hinata. Lee estaba haciendo lagartijas en medio de Neji y Tenten. Sai había venido justo detrás de Naruto y Sasuke estaba justo a su lado.

Naruto lentamente la bajó, la abrazo fuerte y susurro: _"Bienvenida a casa_ ". Y estaba en casa. Un hogar donde estaba con aquellos que amaba y ya no estaba sola.

Espero que les haya gustado, si es asi apreciaría mucho un review.

Siguiente Capitulo: Shikamaru.


	2. Shikamaru

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y este fanfic es una traducción autorizada de la maravillosa **UNCpanda,** yo sólo tengo el crédito de la traducción al español.

El link de la historia original en inglés: www. /s/ 8804898/1/80 -Day-challenge sin los espacios.

 **Advertencias/ notas de traductor** : Este fanfic que empareja a Sakura con varios personajes de Naruto (serán 80 capitulos/oneshots en total), sin ninguna relación entre un one shot y otro, aunque es probable que se repitan los pairings (parejas).

 ***.***

 **Reto** : Un lugar para escapar.

 **Pairing** : Shikamaru X Sakura

Sakura Haruno se había convertido en una persona muy solicitada por la Hokage, por sus compañeros de equipo, por el personal del hospital, por aspirantes a médicos e incluso por otras villas ocultas después de la guerra. El tiempo a solas se había convertido en una rareza y a pesar de que a Sakura generalmente no le importaba, algunas veces ella necesitaba encontrar un sitio donde esconderse. Ahora, esto era una tarea un poco más difícil de lo que lo que sonaba; Naruto era inusualmente bueno en esconderse y encontrar a Sakura y cuando él no era capaz de encontrarla Sai tenía la costumbre de simplemente tropezar con ella. Incluso su casa, que se suponía debía ser su lugar seguro, era invadida casi siempre por shinobis heridos o alguno de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, había un lugar en Konoha donde nadie la encontraba nunca; un campo lleno de hierbas, rodeado de árboles y ciervos donde el cielo estaba despejado. Ella lo había encontrado por accidente mientras cuidaba de Asumaru, el hijo de Kurenai. Con cinco años Asumaru era el demonio en sandalias y un artista del escape regularmente. Después de un escape particularmente atrevido de casa de Sakura, ella le había permitido correr siguiéndolo a corta distancia todo el camino a ese campo en particular. Ella lo había atrapado ahí y habían pasado el resto del día corriendo y jugando a las escondidas.

Ella no había planeado regresar, pero después de un turno particularmente agotador en el hospital, sus pies la habían llevado ahí y simplemente había regresado una y otra vez. Esta era una de esas veces; cuando no le quedaba energía para lidiar con las peleas de Sai y Naruto, o las excusas de Kakashi o la adicción a las compras de Ino.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta allí y, una vez dentro de la seguridad del prado, se quitó la bata blanca de laboratorio y se tumbó en la hierba disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad. Eso, hasta que una sombra bloqueó al sol. Abriendo un ojo ella se encontró con la mirada de Shikamaru Nara, entonces ella procedió a cerrar dicho ojos e ignorarlo. Eso, hasta que él se acostó descansando la cabeza en el estómago de Sakura.

Ella se levantó bruscamente y la cabeza de Shikamaru cayó hasta su regazo, nada que a él pareciera importarle. Mirando al Nara, Sakura se dio cuenta que las tornas habían cambiado. "¿Qué estás haciendo Shikamaru?".

Él no se molestó en abrir los ojos para mirarla, "Imagino que lo mismo que tu".

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Escondiéndome, relajándome, escapando; tu escoge".

"¿Y no puedes hacerlo en otra parte?". Preguntó ella, su enfado con el genio aumentando.

Shikamaru se rió "He estado viniendo aquí mucho más tiempo antes que tú Kura".

Sakura hizo una mueca ante el apodo de infancia que Shikamaru le había dado en la academia, uno que se había negado a dejarle usar una vez que se había enamorado de Sasuke. Había sido después de la guerra cuando ella había encontrado a Shikamaru llorando la muerte de su padre que él había vuelto a usar el apodo. En un esfuerzo de ser amable ella no lo había detenido, pero él no lo había dejado ir. Muy a su pesar el apodo se había quedado, al punto en el que Asumaru solo la conocía por ese apodo. "¿Y cuánto tiempo ha sido eso?

"Desde el vientre".

Sakura siseó "No te burles de mi Shikamaru Nara, ¿desde cuándo conoces este lugar?".

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la Mirada de Sakura, se levantó "Desde que estaba en el vientre. Mi familia es la dueña de estas tierras; aquí es donde criamos a los ciervos. No había estado aquí desde que mi papá falleció, pero algo me llamaba a venir aquí hoy y vine. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? Un genjutsu lo cubre, evita que la gente vague por ahí y moleste a los ciervos".

"Asumaru. Escapó mientras yo lo estaba cuidando y lo seguí hasta aquí".

Shikamaru sonrió "Solía dejar que Asuma trajera a Kurenai aquí; supongo que ella lo trajo aquí. Una vez que lo conoces ya puedes pasar por alto el genjutsu".

Shikamaru se recostó, su cabeza volviendo a su regazo. Sakura ni siquiera intentó pelear con él. "Solía venir aquí con mi papá… mucho. Entrenaríamos y cuando hacía buen tiempo mi mamá se nos uniría y podíamos tener un picnic cuando terminábamos. Ella lo está sobrellevando bastante bien, pero no ni siquiera mirará en dirección al bosque si puede evitarlo. Demasiados recuerdos, supongo".

Sakura reprimió un suspiro. Shikamaru había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de su padre. Había ascendido a Jounnin y había sido nombrado Jefe de su clan. Si apenas sonreía antes de la guerra, ahora nunca sonreí, y sus ojos eran los de un anciano y no los de un hombre en sus veintes. "¿Quieres que me vaya?" su voz era suave, y ella cerró los ojos esperando que él respondiera que sí.  
En lugar de eso, ella fue derribada al suelo, los brazos de Shikamaru la envolvieron mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de ella. "Tonta, tonta Kura, no vas a ninguna parte". Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y él sonrió, una suave sonrisa que ella solo había visto cuando él veía a Asumaru. Sus mirada suave expresando todo lo que él necesitaba decir; amor, deseo, respeto y necesidad. Necesidad de alguien que lo comprendiera; respeto por lo que había hecho, necesidad de felicidad y el amor que sentía por ella. Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ese amor ahí, pero tenía toda la intención de descubrirlo.

 ***.***

Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar este fanfic. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, sus comentarios me animan a traducir más rápido cada capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así apreciaría mucho un review.

Siguiente Capitulo: Ojos blancos, Cabello largo y castaño… ¿les da una idea?


	3. Neji

**Reto:** Escribir algo relacionado con un animal de peluche

 **Pairing:** NejiXSakura

Sakura levantó el pájaro de peluche de la cama. Estaba bastante usado después de años de abrazos, pero aún estaba suave. Abrazándolo a su pecho, se recostó en la cama, asegurándose de tener sus doloridos tobillos en alto. Su vientre de embarazada agregaba peso extra, y en su noveno mes de embarazo, a dos semanas de su fecha de parto, "cómoda" no era una palabra que ella usara a menudo.

El bebé estaba constantemente presionando su vejiga y a veces le gustaba usarla como trampolín. Siempre estaba moviéndose durante la noche, así que su descanso era prácticamente inexistente. Aunque no era justo echarle toda la culpa de eso al bebé, ella habría estado despierta de todas formas. Neji se había ido por dos meses a una misión con Anbu. Incluso como cabeza del clan Hyuuga había sido imposible evadir ese compromiso. Era una misión peligrosa, y a pesar de que Tsunade había intentado ocultar los detalles de Sakura, ella había espiado el archivo antes de ser forzada a tomar una baja por maternidad, y eso la había mantenido despierta en las noches.

El pequeño pájaro de peluche era lo único que le permitía dormir un poco. Había sido un regalo de Neji cuando empezaron a salir por primera vez y su cumpleaños había llegado dos semanas después. A pesar de que Neji era un shinobi habilidoso y genio calificado, no era experto en regalos, especialmente para chicas. Así que el cumpleaños de Sakura había llegado y él se había presentado con una caja agradablemente envuelta, y ella la había abierto para encontrar al pequeño pájaro azul de peluche dentro. Ella había puesto una sonrisa y lo había colocado en exhibición en su estante.

Después, Neji había sido enviado a una misión particularmente larga y ella se encontró durmiendo con el pájaro cada noche. Cuando Neji hubo egresado, lo encontró en la cama y le preguntó el por qué. Ella simplemente había sonreído y dicho que la hacía sentir como si él estuviese justo a su lado. El pájaro se quedó con ellos, en los meses que siguieron Sakura llevó al pájaro a algunas citas aquí y allá, obligando a Neji a tomar fotos de ella y el pájaro. De hecho, ella tenía álbumes llenos de fotos de ella, Neji y el pájaro, y sobre la pared estaban algunas fotos muy especiales con el pájaro; Neji proponiéndole matrimonio, el día de su boda, Neji siendo presentado como cabeza del clan… esa había sido difícil.

El pájaro tenía un gran significado sentimental y amoroso y ella había estado debatiendo por meses si dar o no el pájaro de peluche al bebé cuando llegara el momento. Con esa duda en mente se quedó dormida. Se despertó lo que le parecieron momentos después cuando la puerta se abrió. Volteando a ver quién era, lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras un exhausto Neji le sonreía. Tratando de sentarse levantó la mano para tomar aire y Neji se rió mientras caminaba hacia ella, la ayudó a levantarse y la besó.

El pájaro de peluche cayó de su regazo y Sakura lo puso en la cama. Ella tenía a su tweet tweet esposo ***** en casa y con suerte tendría a su tweet tweet bebé ***** en casa pronto.

 ***.***

Notas de traductor:

*tweet hushand/baby boy: el sonido que hacen los pájaros, decidi no traducirlo porque no iba a tener sentido.

Lamento mucho la tardanza con esta traducción, el trabajo me ha absorbido. Pero estoy de vuelta. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y alertas, son muy apreciados.

El próximo será un ninja que no es de Konoha. :D


	4. Shi

**Reto:** Una Sakura embarazada y sus cambios de humor

 **Pairing** : Shi X Sakura

 ***.***

Con esa eran tres veces… Con toda sinceridad Shi no tenía idea de cómo detenerlo esa semana. Gritar no había funcionado, rogar no había funcionado, sobornar no había funcionado y se estaba volviendo malditamente frustrante. Y ahí estaba ella otra vez, sentada frente a su escritorio mirándolo como sólo su esposa de 1.61m y cabellos rosados podría. Tomando una respiración profunda, él trató de calmarse; el estrés era malo. De hecho, esa era la razón por la que estaban en esa situación. Sin importar cuanto Sakura amase su trabajo, no podía trabajar porque era demasiado estresante y el estrés era malo, para ella y el bebé.

"Ahora Sakura" ella gruñó "sabes que es malo para ti estar trabajando verdad".

"¡Soy médico, maldición, sé exactamente lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, y PUEDO trabajar!".

Shi miró a su esposa. Con ocho meses y medio de embarazo Sakura estaba ENORME. Ella ya ni siquiera podía sentarse a la mesa cuando salían a comer fuera. Sin mencionar que ella iba al baño cada cinco minutos, y por la forma en la que estaba cruzando sus piernas, él imaginaba que estaba lista para uno de esos viajes. Luego estaba el hecho de que él estaba masajeando sus pies cada noche porque le dolían mucho. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar que era capaz de trabajar?

Ella estaba temblando ahora, Shi siseó. "Ve a usar el baño".

"No necesito…"

Shi señaló a la puerta de su baño privado y ella dejó la frase a la mitad. Haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse Sakura tembló un poco más, y luego de tres intentos más, Shi finalmente se levantó para ayudarla, para pesar de Sakura. Con el orgullo herido, Sakura fue anadeando como pato hacia el baño y Shi se sentó de nuevo en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

Él amaba a su esposa, realmente la amaba, y estaba extasiado con la idea de convertirse en padre, pero como administrador del hospital él tenía MONTAÑAS de papeleo que completar, pacientes que atender y tenía que reportar al Raikage, a quien él se negaba absolutamente a dejar acercase a tres metros de Sakura debido al hecho de que tenían el hábito de pelear y romper paredes cuando estaban cerca del otro. Lo cual también era estresante. Como padre tenía cosas que comprar y un cuarto que preparar.

El agua estaba corriendo ahora, lo que indicaba que Sakura había terminado, la puerta se abrió momentos después y su esposa, ahora un desastre sorbiendo sus mocos, salió. Shi reprimió un gruñido, odiaba los cambios de humor.

"Lo siento mucho… Yo… Me siento tan inutil".

A Shi se le estrujó el corazón mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abrazaba a su esposa. "No eres inútil, estás embarazada. Ahora mismo tu trabajo es asegurarte de que el bebé está bien cuidado y no puedes hacer eso en un ambiente estresante. Y cariño, este lugar es estresante". Sakura enterró la cara en su cuello y asintió. "Bien, ahora que tal si vas a casa y tomas una buena siesta larga".

Sakura se puso rígida en sus brazos, y lo miró. "¿Estas sugiriendo que ni siquiera puedo ir a casa y hacer la cena?". Ella se había apartado, y sus manos habían ido a sus caderas. Los cambios de humor había vuelto otra vez, y ahora su pie estaba zapateando.

Shi decidió tomar la salida inteligente y no decir nada. Sakura levantó sus manos en el aire y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración antes de dejar la oficina. Mordiendo su pulgar y haciendo las señales de manos, Shi estampó su mano contra su escritorio. Un momento después un gato apareció en una nube de humo. "por favor, sigue a mi esposa a casa, y alértame si toma algún desvío".

El gato miró hacia arriba y le dirigió una sonrisa a Shi que decía que se acababa de comer al canario y dijo tres palabras "¿Cambios de humor?".

 ***.***

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia! Me he divertido un montón traduciendo este capítulo, y es que solo imaginar a Sakura queriendo trabajar mientras el pobre Shi (que sí, sé que las pistas eran vagas, lo reconozco) trata de alejarla del estrés.

Espero les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí.

 **Proximamente:** … Ninja de Konoha, Poseedor de una barrera de sangre, cabello negro. ;)


End file.
